


[Podfic] Truly, Madly, Deeply (10 Things I Hate About You)

by ofjustimagine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bullying, Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic, 05:18:25, mp3 and mp4 format.</p><p>Author's Summary:<br/>The first Louis had heard of Harry auditioning for X Factor was the night he'd turned up on Louis' doorstep the day before leaving for Boot Camp, with a DVD and an illicit bottle of vodka.<br/>Thing was, Louis hated secrets, and he really hated being made a fool of, and he really, really hated Harry Styles.</p><p>or: the one in which they're all in sixth form together, and Harry auditions for X Factor without them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Truly, Madly, Deeply (10 Things I Hate About You)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Truly, Madly, Deeply (10 Things I Hate About You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/788179) by [sunsetmog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/pseuds/sunsetmog). 



  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/1GT2llJ)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/111FoMa)  
[Audiofic Archive Page](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/truly-madly-deeply-10-things-i-hate-about-you)  


#### Reader's Notes:

Okay, here's where I wax poetic about this fic and this podfic. (THIS THING IS MY BABY, OKAY.) When I first started recording things and testing about 6 months ago, this was one of the first fics I tried out. I've loved all of [sunsetmog's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog) fic ever since she started writing in the fandom, and I was super delighted when she gave permission to finish it and release it into the world. So thank you to her, especially since she has found my one true motivational tool; tweeting her pictures of Louis whenever I finish something on my to-do list. (It's very effective for both of us.) Thanks to [KateMonster](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KateMonster) for bringing this whole thing up in the first place. And thank you to everyone on Twitter, for cheerleading me on when I couldn't stand the sound of my own voice anymore, and who helped me over this past week of awfulness. ♥  
Like I said, this podfic was recorded over a long period of time. I've moved a few times since then, so it was literally recorded in 3 different states across the country from each other. The quality and volume do change over the course of the podfic, and I do apologize for that. But I do hope you enjoy it!


End file.
